


潮湿的夜晚

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, 商振博 - Fandom, 赖煜哲 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 商振博 - Freeform, 赖煜哲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 脑洞来源是716景德镇机场茶茶的衣服是AJ的衣服反穿。





	潮湿的夜晚

7月15号晚上，一起吃了夜宵。  
回到了酒店，和龙顺疯完后，奶茶：“我去找AJ啦~”  
陈顺笑了下：“滚吧，祝你明日瘸腿。”  
奶茶回头比了个中指。  
到了另一间，AJ在洗澡，奶茶脱鞋上床，靠在床头玩手机。  
过了几分钟，AJ裸着上身，下身围着浴巾出来，奶茶姨母笑地用目光上下扫视了一圈。  
AJ见奶茶在，“和他们聊完了？”  
“嗯。”  
“不回你的房间，来我这？”  
“来找操。”  
AJ瞬间血向下涌。  
奶茶放下手机，向AJ伸开双臂“想你了，快抱抱我！”  
“洗完澡再抱。”  
“好嘞！”  
刚才在口头上奔放了下，洗澡的时候奶茶感觉脸烧得不行，都不想洗完澡了。  
不过酒店的卫生间是半透明的，虽然看不清楚脸，但是AJ能完全看到奶茶在里面做什么，拖延也没用。有点羞涩的慢吞吞的洗澡，但是洗得很细致。

奶茶躺在床上，大开着双腿，AJ从奶茶的双腿间压在奶茶身上，亲着他的嘴唇，掠夺者他的舌头，同时手也在抚摸着奶茶的腿，用自己的阴茎蹭着奶茶的屁股。  
AJ笑着说：“今天有点不一样。”  
“什么？”  
没有回答奶茶，而是一根手指伸进了进去。  
好烫！  
的确不一样，是热感的润滑液。  
“喜欢吗？”  
没有往常手指有些微凉的温度和触感，热度伴随着手指深入，手指的每次抠挖与抽插都带着火苗。  
AJ没有急着下半身动作，由于手上还有残留的润滑液，就用手指把它一点一点地抹在奶茶的乳头上，不断的抚摸中，乳尖冒了出来，掐一掐乳晕把剩余的抹在最尖尖的位置，用手指肚不断的摩擦。  
“AJ，你搞什么！”  
里面烫，上面也烫，其实往常奶茶的乳头并不敏感，但是这次被摩擦的乳头痒得不行。  
“别玩了！”  
看出奶茶的需求，AJ一只手继续的玩，然后俯下身子，去舔奶茶的乳头，碾压缠绕，奶茶也很主动的把胸口送过来。  
润滑液本身是可食用的味道也甜甜的，AJ很恶趣味的伸一根手指，喂到奶茶的嘴里，压着湿润柔软的舌头搅动。  
虽然并不难吃，但是奶茶一点也不吃这套，直接咬住手指，“烦不烦人！”  
AJ笑着抽回了手指，亲了一下奶茶的嘴唇，然后照顾乳头的同时，继续回到那个洞口游戏。  
很温柔又舒服的前戏，奶茶像被顺毛得呼噜呼噜的猫，轻轻的喘息，期待着下一步的来临。  
差不多的时候，AJ悄悄说了一句，“先轻松一点。”  
这句话声音很小，奶茶并没有听清。  
在进入前，AJ俯下身，胸膛贴着奶茶的胸膛，呼吸扑着奶茶的耳朵：“今天既然是宝贝主动，不要喊停哦~”  
听到这句话，奶茶一惊，不行！会死的！  
“啊！”  
不给机会，掰开奶茶的腿，长驱直入。  
被完整的撑开，加上蔓延的热度，仿佛那个洞口不是自己的，但是它的感官神经又与自己相连。  
AJ的动作并不快，但是每一次都很深，一定要达到最里面，双手捏着奶茶的大腿根，同时把呻吟堵在嘴里，掠夺着奶茶口中的唾液。  
奶茶腿缠在AJ的腰上，随着前后摆动，手时而在AJ的胸肌和腹肌上巡游，时而扶着AJ的肩膀享受的快感的浪涌。  
第一轮的时间不算长，AJ也很温柔的放过了奶茶，但是在奶茶想去洗澡的时候，被拽回床上开始了第二轮的征程。  
AJ对奶茶笑着说：“才刚刚开始哦。”  
虽然笑容很甜美，但是奶茶看着有些屁股疼。  
第二轮的征程确实长到奶茶感觉自己已经快不行了。  
AJ没有第一轮的温柔，像一只出了笼的野兽，刚刚的点心仿佛是一次开胃，这次才是正餐。  
奶茶上半身趴在床上，下半身被高高翘起，快速的撞击，使人头晕目眩，奶茶呻吟的间隙一遍遍的叫着AJ。  
开始的时候，奶茶还可以撑住自己的腰和腿，AJ只是把着奶茶的腰，奶茶还可以根据节奏配合。  
但是快速的撞击、快感的喷薄，使人头晕目眩，腿软腰软，奶茶逐渐在呻吟的时候只记得一遍遍的叫着AJ，AJ必须卡住奶茶的腰。  
每一次快速的冲锋，奶茶身体总是会被动的向前挪，脑袋好几次差点撞到床头，AJ卡着奶茶的腰把他的身体向后拖了一次又一次，最后AJ干脆站在床边，捏着奶茶的大腿，快感交给那个交合的位置，奶茶只能抱着枕头随着快感的攀升而喘息、呻吟到哭泣。  
第二轮结束后，奶茶一动不动的躺在床上喘息，胸口随着呼吸大幅度的起伏，精液还粘在身上也没有去擦，眼角还湿润的望着天花板，爽到大脑放空，但是同时也累到身体不想再动。  
这个时候，AJ的笑容，更像是魔鬼的笑容。  
“还没有结束哦。”  
奶茶的腿已经撑不住了，但是AJ也不需要他撑得住。  
他承受就可以了。  
先把奶茶身上的他自己的精液擦掉，并且重新抹一遍润滑液。  
“AJ~”  
“宝贝？”  
“求求你了~”奶茶非常努力地卖着萌。  
“不行哦。”AJ温柔地亲了一下奶茶的额头，说着拒绝的话。  
第三轮的时候，AJ不再去刻意的进攻，更多的是皮肤的接触，亲吻、拥抱、身体每个部位的抚摸，像在精心的把玩一件艺术品。尤其在慢慢的抽插的时候也在亲吻抚摸又长又直的漂亮的腿。  
奶茶看着AJ吐槽：“这表情像个痴汉。”  
“只是你的痴汉，宝贝的腿真的很漂亮。”  
“你是腿控吗？”  
“是茶控。”  
嘁。  
一个很长很长的弥漫着潮湿与喘息的夜晚。

第二天没有工作，航班也比较晚，两个人直接睡到了下午。  
奶茶醒来的时候，腰酸背疼腿疼屁股疼，最后AJ虽然没有停下，但是还算温柔，没有瘸腿。身体很疲惫，精神的满足感填满，做爱使人开心。  
“咳咳。”  
嗓子有点哑，不严重，多喝点水应该还好。  
AJ还没有醒。  
果断拍醒！  
“赖煜哲！”  
“宝贝……”  
“你昨天到底做了几次！”  
AJ眼神回避，内心悄悄的说：4次。  
“是不是卫生间又做了一次！”  
“……是”抱着奶茶洗澡的时候没忍住，那时候的奶茶像一个美丽又精致的人偶娃娃，闭着眼睛也不挣开，虽然没有动作，但是也会有萌萌的反应。烦了会皱眉，舒服了就会在嗓子底冒出小声的呻吟。  
“我都累得快睡着了你也狠心！”  
“宝贝，我错了……”这个时候，只有认错是唯一正确的选择。  
生气！！！！！  
最后累得都快无意识了。  
妈蛋！  
腿上居然还有吻痕，大腿根还有青色的淤痕，你是有多使劲！  
例行第二天要照照镜子，果然，锁骨还有痕迹。  
穿上衣服试试，发现盖不住……赖煜哲！！  
AJ拿着一件T恤悄悄靠近：“宝贝，我这件领口小一点。”  
穿上，还是不行……  
“大夏天让我系围巾吗！”  
最后突然的办法，反穿，算是盖住了。  
“以后不许留印儿！”  
“好~”  
其实AJ的身上也有很多，奶茶自己都忘了昨天他还那么用力地咬了AJ的肩膀，今天注定是穿很多的一天。

奶茶出门看到陈顺不明的笑。  
怒火上涌：“笑屁！”  
陈顺扫视了一下奶茶的下半身，慢半拍地说：“没有哦。”  
锤死人犯不犯法？

**Author's Note:**

> 1.润滑液分可食用和不可食用的，我不懂有没有可食用的热感，但是就这么写了吧。  
> 2.为什么在我的文中总是提到润滑液或者安全套这个事，男性与男性之间为了身体健康必须使用且不可用其他物品代替，直肠有稳定的菌群，不能啥都往里塞。


End file.
